Familiars
by Auldrict-Nebula
Summary: Cars 2 A.U.-In a world where Humans keep Cars as familiars- beings linked to one another through a psychic connection, a group of spies must uncover a conspiracy that threatens to destroy alternative fuel forever.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own cars, Pixar does. All I own are my ocs and the plot.**

"I'm sorry Abner, he is gone. We did all we could, but his injuries were too great."

"Yes, thank you Ms. Riley, you did your best. There are others we can interrogate, someone will know something." Stepping out of the infirmary, the tall older man was met by a large silvery-blue Aston Martin hybrid car, standing attentively in the lobby. His deep, English accented voice rang clearly in Abner's head.

"_How is that bastard? I look forward to interrogating him and his filthy familiar."_ The car growled; his chest puffed out and teeth bared though no sound left his lips. Abner kneeled by his familiar and laughed bitterly.

"You killed him McMissile; those injuries were too serious to save the poor sap's life. But we have his henchmen to squeeze some information from instead. One of them is bound to know more about those crates in the warehouse they were so desperate to protect." Finn deflated slightly, shifting his gaze to the floor.

"_I am…sorry. He was trying to kill you, I must keep you safe." _Finn's voice rang through Abner's head again. "_A familiar cannot live long without his master."_ Abner held out a hand and rested it on the car's hood, effectively silencing him.

"Please Finn, you were only doing your job, there is no need to apologize for the outcome, no matter how unfavorable it was. The situation was bad and you acted based on what you saw was fit to eliminate the threat. But perhaps you can stun them instead? Mauling seemed a little too extreme." Finn's deep laugher rang loudly in his mind.

"_Of course Master." _The familiar replied before jerking his attention past his partner as a man in a red suit approached them his car familiar following close behind.

"Abner! Finn! Congrats on the success! I heard you finally found Jake and his familiar Clyde, those twits, thinking they could out do CHROME agents!" Abner turned to face his friend and colleague, a tall, slightly over-weight man with short brown hair and deep green eyes. His familiar, a blood red sports coupe, cautiously approached Finn.

"Roy! It is good to see you!" Abner offered his hand in a friendly shake. "Yes, we caught Jake and Clyde, but unfortunately, they did not survive." At his words, Roy's expression fell slightly.

"Ah shame, you must tell me about the mission, it's been a while since we last got together. Come I'll buy you a drink. I'm sure our familiars will not mind getting some lone time to catch up." Abner nodded in agreement, turning again towards the Aston Martin hybrid.

"I'll be back in an hour Finn, then its back to the office to finish our field reports ok?" The old car nodded as he watched his master walk away with Roy.

"_I'll be here, no doubt getting my side mirrors talked off." _The old man laughed at his familiar's words, then followed Roy out of the building. Letting out a soft sigh, Finn turned towards the beaming red coupe. "Long time no see Leland, how have you been?" The red car's smile merely widened as he smacked a tire against his fender, much to the Aston Martin hybrid's distaste.

"Finn! You old boy, how's life in the fast lane? I can't believe you and Abner caught that bastard! But, what happened to him? I heard he did not survive?" Leland questioned.

"He was trying to kill Abner; I panicked…and mauled him a bit. We took him to the CHROME infirmary in hopes he'd recover enough to be questioned, but alas, his wounds were too great. He and his familiar both died about an hour ago." Finn replied, his expression unreadable. Leland frowned for a moment, before returning to his usual upbeat disposition.

"Ah, you win some you lose some Finn; the important part is that you and Abner are safe. Remember when we all used to do missions together? You, me, Abner and Roy? Those were the days! Crime really had something to fear then! I mean, they still do; with you still in the field, but my field days are numbered…" Leland spoke meeting Finn's curious gaze.

"And why Is that?" The slivery-blue car asked.

"It's Roy." Leland began. "He injured his back very bad on a mission not too long ago. The Boss says that it'd be dangerous for him to continue field work, on account that he could injure it worse. So we've got one last mission, then it's off to lab work for us."

"Have you been debriefed on your final mission?"

"Yup." Leland said. "It's a bit of an odd one; they want us to sneak onto some sort of oil platform out in the Atlantic. Boss has got some leads that suggest Stern and Professor Z might be hiding there, doing God knows what. I'm game as long as it means getting rid of those creeps once and for all. And…when the mission is done, will you stop by the labs and visit us?" Finn nodded.

"Best of luck. I'll be sure to stop by the labs afterwards and visit. You know I will." Finn spoke. Leland smiled again.

"Thanks old boy, I knew we could count on you." He said gazing past Finn as Abner walked back in with Roy. "Speak of the devil, looks like our masters are back a bit early." Finn reversed so he was facing the two men, a confused look on his face.

"_Abner, what is wrong?"_ He asked, sending his thoughts to the man he was linked with. Abner smiled at his familiar.

"You worry too much McMissile; it's the Boss he just wanted us to stop by his office for a quick chat on our mission. He says he's got some more information that may help us. We best leave right away. Come." Finn obediently followed the old man sending on last glance towards Roy and Leland.

"I will see you again." Finn called to the red coupe. Leland laughed.

"Of course you will McMissile!"


	2. Chapter 2

"The Boss wanted to see us?" Abner said, glancing up at the secretary. She nodded, pointing towards a set of doors.

"Yes, you can go right ahead. Abbie, would you kindly get the door for Mr. Abner and his familiar?" A bright yellow Neon nodded her hood silently and gently pushed the heavy oak doors open, stepping over enough for the man and car to enter the room. Nodding his thanks, Abner walked briskly towards the large wood and marble desk. Stopping a few feet from said desk as he spotted an older man dressed in a fancy jet black suit rummaging through a stack of books on a shelf as a stainless steel colored Bentley Continental snoozed contently in the warm evening sunlight streaming from the large glass windows behind him.

"Abner and Finn reporting for duty Sir." The old spy said, watching attentively as the Boss flinched slightly, placing a few books back on the shelf before turning towards the two agents.

"Ah yes, good evening. How are our captives doing? I heard a few didn't make it." He said, seating himself at his large leather chair. "Do have a seat my friends." Nodding, Abner seated himself on an identical leather chair while Finn rested back on his axels.

"Unfortunately yes, Jake, one of the supposed leaders and his familiar passed away just a few hours ago. We had plans to interrogate him to learn more about the contents of those crates, but we'll just have to settle for whatever we can wring out of his henchmen, provided we can get them to talk."

"_Getting them to talk will be no issue, I will see to that." _ Finn growled in Abner's mind. The old spy merely smirked at the comment before turning his attention back to the Boss, who gave an amused smile.

"Oh you'll get them to talk, just use your imagination." He laughed as he pulled out two wine glasses and two steel bowls from a small rack. "Would you care for a drink? I have a nice Riesling for us to enjoy and some fine petrol for our cars. Come on Ryan get up you old scrap heap!" The Boss barked, kicking a tire. The old Continental yawned lazily before struggling to his tires, shaking the sleepiness from his eyes. He glanced over at his master before clearing his throat.

"What can I do for you sir?" He said, yawning once again as he glanced around the room, his eyes resting on two agents. "Ah company, please excuse my impolite manners." He said, clearly embarrassed. Abner waved his apology away with a flick of his hand.

"No matter, we are just here for a brief meeting." He said.

"Ah yes, I have some important news for you." The Boss said as he poured two glasses of Riesling and two bowls of petrol. He handed a filled bowl to Abner who gently laid it down in front of the Aston Martin, watching as he lapped the petrol up. "I'm certain you already know, but I am sending Roy and Leland on their final mission tonight." The Boss continued as he placed a filled bowl before his familiar. "They will be going undercover to an oil rig out in the Atlantic. We recently discovered this place after an American agent with a ship familiar tracked a suspicious boat traveling to drop off supplies to the oil rig. We believe, based on some other information we have dug up, that weapons designer Stern and his familiar Professor Z may be hiding on that platform. If our suspicions are correct Roy and Leland will contact for backup to aid in capturing those two creeps. I know they won't be alone there; no doubt they assembled a small protective force by digging up the crime scum from all across Europe. Anyways, I just need you to help keep an ear out for them. I also told Roy and Leland that at the first sign of danger, they should contact HQ and we will dispatch you two immediately. So I'd like you two to remain at HQ until they return. Understand?" The Boss asked. The two agents nodded silently.

"Yes Sir." Abner said, tracing the edge of his full glass with a finger while Finn fidgeted on his axels. The Boss smiled as he reached for the bottle again, pouring himself another glass.

"Drink Abner, this is a very fine Riesling." He said before raising the glass to his lips. The agent shook his head.

"Finn and I still need to finish our field reports from our last mission, its best done when sober sir." He said, catching an amused glint in the Boss' eye.

"Of course, no matter Ryan will take care of your full glass." He said as he poured the Riesling into the Continental's empty bowl. The old car wasted no time and promptly drank it before settling down for another nap. "You are dismissed Abner." The Boss said, watching as the older agent rose from the chair, his familiar quickly springing to his tires to follow him. "One more thing before you leave!" He called out suddenly, causing both to flinch. "This is a very dangerous mission I have sent them on. By midnight they will have arrived at one of the most dangerous places an agent could ever set foot on. Keep an eye on that radio of yours at all times; their lives could depend on it." His voice having taken on a more ominous tone, the two agents shook slightly before Finn called back.

"We will sir, we promise you that." The Boss nodded, pleased with his warning as he watched the two walk out of his office, the large oak doors slamming shut behind them.

**A/N: Hope you're enjoying it so far. I know the concept of Familiars is a bit odd, but that's what happens when you watch Cars 2 and the Golden Compass in the same day. Cars characters belong to Pixar/Disney. Reviews are much appreciated! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

"We're here." Roy whispered looking out over the ocean. Using a grappling hook, he had been able to scale the side of the oil rig, now standing among a large sea of crates in what appeared to be an area reserved for receiving cargo, he quickly ducked into a shadowy area. Silently removing a red and blue amulet in the shape of a shield from his neck, he shook it slightly until red light spilled out like water onto the ground, quickly taking the form of a small coupe. Leland stretched his axels, stiff from spending the entire boat ride cooped up inside the necklace.

"_About time, these long travels always get to me! Whoever decided it was a good idea to force familiars inside amulets is clearly insane!" _He snorted, his annoyed thoughts echoing inside the man's head. The car laid low on his tires, backing himself into the shadow of a large crate. Glancing upwards at the large wooden box, a shipping label bearing a familiar seal caught his attention. "_Roy, I think these crates came from the warehouse where Abner and Finn caught Jake and Clyde. I remember him telling me that they managed to ship a few out before being captured and taken to CHROME for interrogations." _At his familiar's words, Roy inspected the nearest crate, bearing a seal in the shape of a stylized eagle sitting atop a black and gold shield. The label itself was written in German, a language that neither Roy nor Leland could read very well.

"Abner would be able to read this. I'm going to take a picture for evidence." The old man said, taking a small camera from his belt and taking a few shots before replacing it. "Can you believe this is our last field assignment?" he asked, looking back at the red coupe.

"_No, but it is for the best huh?"_ Leland shook his hood, his eyes downcast. _"Boss says he has a place all lined up for us in the labs. We'll be running background research on evidence brought in by the other field agents. Finn promised me that he'd visit with Abner. It won't be the same but- WATCH OUT!" _ The car's thoughts suddenly took on a loud sharp tone as a wheel swiftly hooked itself around Roy's leg, pulling him back deeper into the shadows. The spy looked up in time to see two thugs walking their rounds in the cargo bay, accompanied by an orange Gremlin and a yellow-green Pacer. Both familiars' eyes were narrowed in annoyance as they scanned the crates, their bodies showing signs of corrosion from being outside too long in the salty ocean air.

"I told you, there is nothing here, now shut up!" One of the thugs growled, turning to face the orange Gremlin. "No one even knows this place exists!"

"No one of severe consequence that is." The other thug snorted, roughly shoving the first. "Keep moving! I'm freezing out here! The sooner we are done with our rounds, the sooner we get to back to the mess hall and warm up!" The first thug turned, giving the other a dirty look before briskly walking forewords. Roy and Leland remained still as the two rusted cars gave one last look over the crates before following their masters to another section.

"That was close, thanks old boy." Roy gasped, releasing a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. "I have a good feeling that we are on to something very big."

-X-

"Well that is the last of them. Just let me submit these files and that completes our field reports." Abner said, running his mouse over the files before clicking the send button on his email. He glanced through the holo screen of his computer over to where his familiar was resting. "Something on your mind?" he asked as the car's emerald green eyes met his own.

"I'm worried." Finn spoke, standing to his tires and coasting slightly closer to the computer desk. "It's been hours and we have heard nothing from Roy and Leland." Abner smiled at his familiar before pouring to large cups of tea.

"Relax Finn, Roy and Leland have been agents as long as us. They know how to handle themselves. I'm sure they are still looking for more evidence before sending anything back to HQ." The elder man replied, placing a large mug of hot tea before the Aston Martin hybrid. "Its rose petal, two sugars, your favorite McMissile." Finn smirked.

"You are right. I just can't shake this bad feeling I have in my gut. I'm going to go over that information on the oil rig that the Boss gave us again." Finn said as he pulled up his own holo screen computer, opening the file and scanning the small text. Abner nodded and leaned back in his chair, sipping gingerly at the hot tea.

"Remember Finn, at the first sign of danger, they will contact us and we will have Brian and Siddeley wing us to the oil rig immediately." Abner said, looking at Finn again. "Why don't you close your screen and just rest for a moment, we have been going for days now." The elder spy detected a slight twinge of annoyance in his mind before it faded away as the car's computer screen flickered off.

"Yes Abner." Finn spoke before settling himself beside his tea.

**A/N**: Once again I do not own cars. Sorry for the late update but I have been very busy. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
